Without
by khushiyan
Summary: Lex has finally realised that his meddling in the ChloeClarkLana triangle in the early seasons didn’t work out so good for the rest of them. ChloeClark, ChloeLex, LanaClark


**Title** Without  
**Fandom: pairing** Smallville: Chloe/Lex, Chloe/Clark, Lana/Clark  
**Prompt **019. Without, from lj community 50scenes.  
**Words** 1505  
**Rating** U

**summary** Lex has finally realised that his meddling in the Chloe/Clark/Lana triangle in the early seasons didn't work out so good for the rest of them.

* * *

Lex sighed, rubbing his head as he walked down the long halls of the high school. He wasn't going to wait for Principal Kwan any longer, regardless of how urgent their meeting was. He looked around at all the pictures on the walls, the photographs of the football team, the cheerleaders, the winners… Everything seemed so fresh and happy, so loved and wanted that Lex couldn't help but smile. He half wished that his life had been like this, without a worry or a care in the world. 

He stopped at the Torch office, the sound of someone working away pulling him out of his sweet daydream. The door was slightly ajar, so Lex peered through, hoping he'd be able to slip away quietly depending on whom it was. It was Chloe Sullivan. Lex smiled brightly at her, he always liked her. She was cute, witty and so driven. It was a shame though that he didn't think that she was suitable for Clark. She was too feisty, too strong for him. Which is why Lex always fixed things so that Clark would end up with Lana. He didn't think that Chloe would mind, strong and beautiful as she is, she'd find someone else to adore. Watching her now, Lex was completely pleased that she had moved on. Her back towards him at all times, he decided to wander in and well, fright her a little. A mischievous smile played on his sweet lips as he opened the door quietly and efficiently, and glided right behind her.

She smelt of raspberries and lemons. An unusual combination he thought.

"Miss Sullivan?" He said in a dreamy voice.

She jumped, startled.

Chloe turned around so fast to see him, her face only centimetres away from his chest.

Lex's smile slipped off slowly when he saw her face. A single tear rested on her right cheek. It looked so delicate there, so pure and fragile. His steely blue eyes locked with her pained hazel-green. They seemed to be stuck in this moment forever. Lex couldn't tear his eyes away from her pained face. All he could think was that she looked so young, yet her pain seemed so old. "Chloe?" He asked in a breathy whisper.

But Chloe didn't say a word. She blinked, realising that Lex had just seen her at her worst. She simply turned away from him, and looked at the desk. "Er, what can I do for you Mr Luthor?" She asked in an unsure voice. She tried to wipe the tear away, but as soon as she did, it was met with a dozen others, all slowly slipping out of the eyes. She scrunched her face in annoyance at the lack of stopping.

"Chloe…" Lex whispered again, and held her arm gently and pulled her towards him. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." She forced a smile. But his intense eyes didn't stop looking at the tears seeping out from her, the pain bubbling out of her.

"Please. Tell me. I can help." His voice was so determined that Chloe felt guilty that he wouldn't be able to help her.

"No, it's ok. You, you can't do anything." Chloe glanced down, biting her lip to stop a sob from escaping.

Lex gently lifted his hand up, and held her face up to look at him. In one soft tender and true moment, he wiped her tears away. "Tell me," He said in a beautifully melodic tone.

Chloe hesitated for a moment, before finally letting it out. "It's just… I…" He looked at her expectantly, and Chloe had this sudden need to help him, to not let him down. "Clark." She whispered finally. "He doesn't… he just doesn't…" Chloe bit her lip and began crying again, but the slow trickle had become a fast flow of pain now.

Lex's face softened at her lack of words. _He doesn't love her… _Lex screwed up his eyes in anger towards himself. _What the hell have I done? You just can't play with people's emotions. They aren't your own. _Lex pulled Chloe into a tight hug as she sobbed into his chest, so tiny he seemed to engulf her. The action seemed more natural than he first thought. _She_ seemed more natural here. He gently stroked her hair, hoping that it would soothe her. His mind pondered over whether Clark ever held her like this, letting her just melt in his arms. He doubted it. His arms were reserved just for Lana Lang, and right now, Lex hated him for it, consciously ignoring the fact that it was him who drove Clark there.

"Ssh," Lex gently pulled her away and guided her along to a chair and sat her down gently. He knelt down before her so his eyes were at level with hers. "I'm sorry Chloe," He whispered.

She looked up at him and gave him a soft, wary smile, "Don't be. It's nothing to do with you." She looked at her shoes and sighed, an element of calm about her. "It's just stupid," She brushed a hand through her hair and averted his gaze.

"No, it's not." Lex reassured her. He didn't want to tell her that to him, this seemed more than the average crush, that this heartbreak of hers seemed to be actual love… "Let me take you home." He demanded in a soft voice. Lex stood up and held out a hand to her, which she looked at hesitantly before taking and standing up.

"Hey Chlo'?" A familiar voice yelled out. It was Clark. Lex felt Chloe grimace, and a wave of protectiveness swept over him. Clark stepped into the room and furrowed his brow at the sight of Chloe's small face. "Are you OK?" She shrugged her shoulders meekly.

Lex straightened his back and put on a more serious face, "She's not feeling very well, so I'm taking her home."

"OK, is there anything I can do?" Clark asked, worry etched all over his face.

"You can lock up here." Lex offered.

"Yeah," Clark shuffled his feet, wanting to take Chloe himself. He picked up Chloe's bag and handed it to her, "Here." Chloe tepidly reached for the bag, her fingers brushing over his for a moment. Lex smiled stiffly and guided Chloe away, out of the room, only to be met by Lana.

"Chloe, what's wrong??" She asked immediately after seeing the fallen look on Chloe's face. Lex suppressed the urge to push everyone out of the way. "I'm just taking her home." Lex said diligently, holding up Chloe. Lana walked into the room when Lex and Chloe began to walk away and looked at Clark, "What happened?" He shrugged and sat down on one of the chairs.

Lex shut the door behind Chloe, and walked around his car to sit in the driver's seat. "You OK Chloe?" He asked as he buckled up.

"Yeah thanks." She avoided his gaze and continued to stare out of the car window. Lex paused for a moment, thinking of how to put her at ease. He smiled wryly to himself and started the car up and promptly drove away from the school.

"You must think I'm silly," Chloe finally said after an age of silence.

Lex furrowed his brow, "No, I don't."

She turned to look at him and shook her head disbelieving. "It's just that I've always given him everything I have… and I can't get any…" Chloe turned her head back to the window and sighed. Lex wanted her to continue, wanted her to know that he understood but he didn't know how to say it. He wanted to tell her the truth. Instead, Lex shook his head and continued the drive to her house. It was darkening as he reached her home, but Lex knew that she would be home alone, as Gabe often became obsessed with his work and stayed longer at the plant than needed.

He gently stopped the car, and pulled the keys out of the ignition. "Thanks Lex," Chloe offered meekly as she turned her head to face him.

"Anytime," Lex referred to the lift he'd given her.

"No, I mean for everything. Thank you." She gave him a small, sad smile and reached over to him and gently kissed his cheek. Lex froze, unsure what to do, his guilt lapping around him. "You're a good friend," She said as she pulled back. "Thanks again Lex," She opened the door and elegantly slipped out of the car and shut the door behind her. Lex stayed in the car, and watched her walk towards her house. _'I'm not a good friend. A good friend wouldn't have hurt her like this, a good friend wouldn't know how…' _Lex smiled at Chloe as she turned to wave to him, before going into her house.

But Lex stayed there. As the clouds darkened, and sun dropped into the earth, Lex came to a quiet conclusion: they were the same, Chloe and he. They were both lonely because of Lex, both without love…

* * *

_khushiyan_


End file.
